


Supernatural Season Nine Writings

by twpercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mutiply short stories, Pre premire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpercy/pseuds/twpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple stories I wrote in excitement for season nine of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Season Nine Writings

Story One  
Sam had always thought of Dean as his father, not John. Dean had always been there for him. Dean had always supported him. Although Dean would never admit it, he was proud of Sam. Sam missed Dean all those times they had been separated. Sam and Dean were and always would be a team.

 

Story Two  
Castiel was lost and he was human. He was so scared. He was separated from his Winchesters. He missed his Winchesters. As his clothes became covered in blood he began getting weird looks. Castiel didn't know what to do so he went into something called a laudermat. He stripped down to his boxers and put his clothes in the washer. Not wanting to spend the money, he stole some other clothes and started his trip back towards his Winchesters.

 

Story Three  
Metatron had tricked them all. Everyone knew that, but no one wanted to defeat him. Well... no one except Bobby Singer. Bobby knew that his boys needed his help. So he gathered his weapons and marched to Metatron's new throne room. As the very evil angel slept, Bobby chopped his head off.


End file.
